


I Should Have Known Better

by whatamidoingeven



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, what's better than this? gals bein pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingeven/pseuds/whatamidoingeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wonders why it's taken her so long to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Have Known Better

“Ugh, I can’t believe he’d say that!”

The night out with the investigation team had actually gone quite well until the last five minutes. Which, Yukiko decided, really wouldn’t have been so bad if Chie hadn’t been so passionate about certain topics, or at least, about certain people saying certain things. But that would mean that Chie wouldn’t be Chie, and that’s not at all what Yukiko wanted.

“Yosuke-kun does have a tendency to be careless with his words.” Though Yukiko doubted he would be very careless after the kick Chie thanked him with tonight.

“Still,” Chie slowed, just barely, as the pair walked to her house. “saying we’re dating? Seriously? If anyone is secretly dating anyone, it’s him and Souji. Yeesh.”

Yukiko just shrugged, and thought to herself that if Souji and Yosuke were ‘secretly’ dating, they were doing a terrible job of it. “Do we seem like we’re dating?”

“Wh-What? Where’d that come from?” Chie promptly looked at the ground, though Yukiko thought she caught her blushing. Chie had always been shy like that.

 “I don’t know.” Now she was looking at the ground, too.

Sure, Yukiko thought, they had always been close, maybe closer than other friends had been. But they’d also been through more than most other friends had been through, and the memory of her shadow calling Chie her prince still stung when she thought of it.

Of course they’d be closer than most friends. And if they came off that way, well, so be it. It wasn’t like they were doing anything out of the ordinary, anyway. They were holding hands right now, yes, but it was also night time and they were both girls, so it was important to stick together, right? Though, Yukiko thought, Chie could protect her from anyone who might try to do anything to them.

She shook her head. No, she could protect herself. And Chie was strong enough to stand on her own, too. Neither of them _needed_ the other, and they wouldn’t let their friendship get to that point again.  

Yes, they were both strong enough to be independent of one another. Though, just because she _could_ live without Chie, didn't mean that Yukiko _wanted_ to live without her. Imagining a life without Chie was something…Yukiko didn’t want to think about it. It wouldn't be as happy. She wouldn't be as happy.

She hoped the rush of heat going to her face wasn’t as obvious as it felt.

They were getting closer to Chie’s house, and as they turned down the street where it was, Chie laughed. “Though, that would be kind of funny, wouldn’t it? If we were dating…”

Yukiko, against her own will, squeezed Chie’s hand “Why?”

“B-because…it’d be like we actually were a prince and princess. Except without a castle, and with a fat dog instead of a royal steed.”

“Snrk.” Yukiko couldn’t help it- she started laughing.

“I should have expected that.”

“Haha…oh, Chie, that’s…ahaha!”

It really wasn’t that funny, but Yukiko wasn’t exactly thinking straight. Just picturing Chie done up in a prince’s outfit, kneeling and kissing the back of her hand and sweeping her off her feet…

Yukiko's laughing quickly faded, and this time she was sure her blushing was plenty obvious.

They were at Chie’s door, now, but neither of them moved to open it.

Chie laughed, though it seemed like more of a nervous twitch than anything “Heh, yeah, if we were dating, we’d have to like…kiss and stuff…heh, isn’t that…funny…”

Yukiko could barely hear her as her voice faded by the end of the sentence, but it hardly mattered. Chie was blushing. It was a good look for her.

“Yes. Yes we would.”

Chie was looking at her, now. She was beautiful, and Yukiko wondered why it had taken her so long to notice.

“Heh, yeah…” Chie, as if sensing that thought, started to avoid Yukiko’s eyes, looking at the ground or anywhere but Yukiko. No, no, this wouldn’t do at all.

Yukiko took Chie’s face in her hands and the girl was looking at her again and Yukiko was looking at her and then she wasn’t because she was leaning in and-

And, well, kissing Chie was nice. But it lasted only a moment before they both broke apart and looked anywhere else.

“W-well-”

“That was-”

“Yeah-”

“It wasn’t-”

“No, it wasn’t-”

“It was actually pretty-”

“Yeah, it was-”

“Can I-“

“Yes”

And they were kissing again, and this time it stuck.

They broke apart, breathless, and neither of them looked away.

Chie spoke up first. “Does this mean we’re-“

“Yes.”

“Don’t tell Yosuke.”

Yukiko laughed, and kissed Chie, again and again and again.


End file.
